hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
HITMAN™ 2 Side Characters
Throughout HITMAN™ 2, there are many minor characters the player can encounter. Some of the characters in HITMAN™ 2' appear in the previous game, HITMAN™. More about these characters in ''HITMAN™'' Side Characters. Hawke's Bay Orson Mills Orson Mills is an ex-CICADA mercenary now working for the Shadow Client and his private militia. Prior to Sean Rose's death, he was the secret lover of Alma Reynard. He participated in an operation in Riga, five days after Reynard died. Gerrard Gerrard is a member of the Private Militia, who functioned as the head of security for Alma Reynard. Ling Chi Ling Chi was a construction conglomerate CEO, and a secret operative of Providence. He was killed by the Maelstrom and his pirate gang in a "helicoper-crash" in Shanghai, as part of the Private Militia's goal to eliminate all Providence members. He was the first CEO to be assassinated after the deaths of Eugene Cobb and Thomas Cross. Unnamed Blue Seed CEO A female Blue Seed Pharmaceuticals CEO was assassinated as part of the Private Militia's goal to eliminate all Providence members. Danziger Danziger was an insurance mogul, and a secret operative of Providence. Danziger was assassinated by Alma Reynard in Berlin, as part of the Private Militia's goal to eliminate all Providence members. Vera San Martin Vera San Martin was a retail giant, and a secret operative of Providence, who was assassinated as part of the Private Militia's goal to eliminate all Providence members. Rex Larsson Rex Larsson was a shipping mogul, and a secret operative of Providence. He was killed by Alma Reynard in the Mount Royal Park in Montreal, in a car crash. Rupert Pierce Rupert Pierce was the CEO of Dynasty Global, the world's largest Internet retailer, and a top operative of Providence. He is killed by his sub-ordinate Lance Donovan in London, who is blackmailed by Alma Reynard, and threw him of the roof of Dynasty Global's headquarters. Lance Donovan Lance Donovan is the VP of Dynasty Global. He is coerced by Alma Reynard, who threatened to kill his wife and children, into killing his boss Rupert Pierce. His brother is the Prime minister of New Zealand. Oscar Wong Oscar Wong is a famous architect who designed the beach house in Hawke's Bay, inhabited by Alma Reynard and her men. It was later revealed that he worked as a biochemist for the Ether corporation in Johannesburg, and was kidnapped by Rico Delgado and his cartel, to reveal information about his workplace. Fearing that he will lose his job, he was killed by The Vanisher. Miami Jin Po Jin Po is a dictator and a tyrant of a third world country, who has made his people praise him and his son, Tren Po, as gods. He used a Kronstadt drone to drop bombs onto peaceful civilian protesters in the Tungan Valley Incident. He does not appear as an NPC. Moses Lee Moses Lee is a rival racer of Sierra Knox. He is the CEO of Kowoon Heavy Industries. His outfit can be worn. Edward "Ted" Mendez Edward Mendez, also known as Ted Mendez, is a military officer of the United States and is visiting Robert Knox in Miami, who is trying to sell androids as a replacement for human soldiers in the military. His outfit can be worn. Nicholas "Florida Man" Velmorres Nicholas Velmorres is a food vendor in Miami. He sells coconut balls at his food stand, which is a very successful business and has made him into a local celebrity. He has been in jail for using meth in his food, and it's strongly suggested that he still does so to keep customers hooked on the coconut balls. His outfit can be worn. His nickname is a reference to the "Florida Man" meme. Albert Noah Albert Noah is the man with the incriminating documents on Sierra Knox, who stole Terry Johnson's outfit. He is on the phone when you meet him. His keys are nearby and can be used to open his van, which the documents are in. Terry Johnson Terry Johnson is a mascot that Albert Noah stole the mascot suit from. He is on the floor, talking to a paramedic. Derrick McInnis Derrick McInnis is a scientist at Kronstadt. He has notebooks scattered around Kronstadt, some of philosophy, some on Robert Knox, some on Robotics. He is working on the military androids. Heidi Santoro Heidi Santoro is a former bandmate of Jordan Cross. Sheik Salman Al-Ghazali Sheik Salman Al-Ghazali makes an appearance in Miami along with Hèctor Delgado. He can be located at the Thwack lounge and his disguise can be taken. In Contracts Mode, his name is somehow Abdul Sulieman. He was also present in IAGO Auction in Paris. His outfit can be worn. Lindsey La Coeur Lindsey La Coeur is a reporter from Paris, and can be seen in the mission in Paris. She appears in Miami. Jay Smart Jay Smart is the cameraman of Lindsey La Coeur. Grace Miller Grace Miller is the commander of the Kronstadt Mechanics in the Kronstadt Pitstop. Maxwell Rutter Maxwell Rutter is the host of the Global Innovation Race in Miami. He is mostly in his office, but can also be seen around the podium tent. Antoine Mack Antoine Mack is the assistant of Robert Knox. He can be found from the topfloor of the Kronstadt Building. There is a picture of Sierra, Robert, and Florida Man on his table. Brendon Fulton Brendon Fulton is the personal bodyguard of Robert Knox. Brigitte Cabot Brigitte Cabot is the lawyer of Sierra Knox. Therry Durand Therry Durand is a crashed Kronstad Driver. He has problems with peeing. Henry Ling Henry Ling is a driver for Kowoon Heavy Industries. Brett Lampini Brett Lampini is a driver for Aeon. Trevor Jones Trevor Jones is a driver for Blue Seed. Edwin Schmitz Edwin Schmitz is a driver for Thwack. Andrea Pantano Andrea Pantano is a driver for Sotteraneo. Carl Breunman Carl Breunman is a Doctor in the medical bay. Alex Wiesenhauer Alex Wiesenhauer is the Kronstad Engineer that quit. Baltazar Morrison Baltazar Morrison is the Race Marshal that was ordered to place a bomb in the car of Moses Lee. Johnattan Kindane Johnattan Kindane is the tambourine man. Three-Headed Serpent Hèctor Delgado Hèctor Delgado is the brother of Rico Delgado and former lover of Andrea Martinez. He has lost his love letter to Andrea Martinez and the letter can be found from a guard in the basement of the mansion. If the letter is returned, he will give the combination to the safe of Rico Delgado in Rico's office, where Rico's Pistol can be found. Catalina Delgado Catalina Delgado is the wife of Rico Delgado. Torres Piombo / The Hippie Torres Piombo is a hippie and drug-dealer from the Italian coast town Sapienza. He formerly appeared in a previous mission, but now turned his attention to the drug-trade. His disguise can be used in an opportunity to kill Jorge Franco. Paul Powers Paul Powers, also known as "P-Power" is an American celebrity tattoo artist, in Colombia to fix Rico Delgado's tattoo of Catalina Delgado. He does not want to go to meet Rico and can be found from the bar, trying to call his manager, Dexy. His outfit can be worn. Mateo Luna Covarrubias Mateo Luna Covarrubias is the submarine engineer for the Delgado cartel. He hurt himself when a winch broke and can be found from the fisher village, from his house, in his underpants and with a broken arm. A Sicario is near the house, looking for Mateo. There is his engineer clothes nearby, that can be worn. Taita Taita is the shaman in the jungle. He is with Gregory M. Yeager, trying to find ingredients, in a hut. Andrea Martinez has requested him to cleanse the construction site. His outfit can be worn. Argeo Rodriguez Argeo Rodriguez is the foreman of the construction site in Santa Fortuna. Paola Bravo Magana Paola Bravo Magana is the secretary of Andrea Martinez. Macario Lira Negrón Macario Lira Negrón is the bartender in the Santa Fortuna's bar. His bar's basement, is one of the entrances to Delgado Cartel's smuggling caves. He has the key to the basement. His outfit can be worn. Dan Buckman Dan Buckman is the hippo whisperer that can be found near El Mijo, trying to make it feel better (in actuality, El Mijo got sick from eating the body of a drug mule that still had cocaine hidden in his body, which was fed to him by one of the cartel's muscle who was too lazy to dispose of the body by normal protocol). He is worried that Rico might feed him to El Mijo, if he doesn't get El Mijo to eat fruits again. Dióscoro Ávalos Posada Dióscoro Ávalos Posada is an engineer and a pilot for the Delgado cartel. He can be found in Jorge Franco's hut, in the Coca Fields. The Vanisher The Vanisher is a man in the basement of Rico Delgado's mansion. There is a safe with an explosive package in the room, the camera evidence, map, photocopier amongst other things. Javier Valenzuela Pedroza Javier Valenzuela Pedroza is the love letter guard. Utilises Florez Aranda Utilises Florez Aranda is a shopkeeper in Santa Fortuna. Bayard Dominquez Carmona Bayard Dominquez Carmona is a mechanic in Santa Fortuna. Henry Cotto Echevarria Henry Cotto Echevarria is a shopkeeper and owner of the Gold Idol, the key to the secret treasure somewhere in Santa Fortuna. Chasing a Ghost Karan Dhar / The Kasmirian Karan Dhar, also known as The Kashmirian, is an Indian assassin, who is on a contract to kill Dawood Rangan and Vanya Shah in Mumbai. His name is not found from the contract creator, but rather from a client as The Barber. His outfit can be worn. Mike Mike is the Mole in Danwood Rangan's tower. He will be interrorigated by Dawood Rangan and if Dawood is not killed, he will eventually be killed by Dawood. Gurdeep Gokhale Gurdeep Gokhale is the laundry foreman in Mumbai. His outfit can be worn. Bhavin Sagar Bhavin Sagar is the barber in Mumbai. His outift can be worn. Babu Raav Babu Raav is the painter in Mumbai. His outfit can be worn. Bharath Chilamkurthy Bharath Chilamkurthy is the tailor in Mumbai. Sukanya Devrukhkar Sukanya Devrukhkar is the lead actor in Dawood Rangan's film. Mira Kham Mira Kham is the director of the Dawood Ranga's film. Gregory Arthur Gregory Arthur is an American actor in Dawood Rangan's film. Rima Shah Rima Shah is the assistant of Vanya Shah. She is not related to Vanya by blood, but rather the name was given to her to make her part of Vanya's royal family, after Rima had saved Vanya. Dinesh Ray Dinesh Ray is the bodyguard of Dawood Rangan. Kafe Hudsaa Kafe Hudsaa is the holy man in Mumbai. Another Life Richard Wilson Richard Wilson, also known as the BBQ Master, is the husband of Susan Wilson and a resident of Whittleton Creek. He and his wife are hosting an outdoor party in Wilson's backyard. His name could be a reference to Richard Wilson from Dennis the Menace. His outfit can be worn. Susan Wilson Susan Wilson is the wife of Richard Wilson. She can be found from the Wilson's party, greeting and talking to guests. Charles Blake III Charles Blake III is an politician who is talking to voters door-to-door in Whittleton Creek, in hopes of getting more votes. His outfit can be worn. James Batty James Batty is a resident of Whittleton Creek, and has a lawsuit against Janus, and his annual landing of a helicopter, as it scares the nesting birds and a rare species of frogs. His house is under fumigation and he lives in his shed. He is very chatty and talks whenever he can. His outfit can be worn. Helen West Helen West is a sweet old lady, who lives next to the house of Janus. She is great friends with Janus and according to Janus, Helen would make an excellent Soviet Citizen. Helen West is also sewing together Janus's Ark Society robe. She is baking muffins during the mission, and giving them away for free. Ingredients include 2 cups white flour, 1 tablespoon baking powder, 1/2 teaspoon salt, 2 tablespoons sugar, 1 egg, slightly beaten, 1 cup milk, 1/4 cup melted butter and a brain from a jar in her basement. Helen West's basement is filled with tools of torture, poisons, jars of human parts and other shady stuff. She is a killer in her true nature. He also has a pistol under her pillow called Rude Ruby. Nelson Lafayette Nelson Lafayette is the nurse of Janus and a bird enthusiast. He can be seen feeding birds near the river. If the birds are scared away, he will go to give Janus, (who he dislikes), his checkup. His outfit can be worn. He is possibly related to Oscar Lafayette as they both share the same surname. Jose Alrvarez Jose Alrvaez is the bug exterminator in Whittleton Creek. His outfit can be worn. Samir Chandra Samir Chandra is the realtor in Whittleton Creek. He has a meeting with Nolan Cassidy, concerning the empty residence in the Whittleton Creek. He can be found eating at a muffin stand. His outfit can be worn. Guenther Muller Guenther Muller is the personal bodyguard of Janus. He is very caucious, he has taken Janus's cigarettes as Janus has weak lungs, he will figure out anyones background if he doesn't recognise them and his outfit can be worn. Sheriff Grant Masterson Sheriff Grant Masterson is the sheriff in Whittleton Creek. His outfit can be worn. Spencer "The Hammer" Green Spencer "The Hammer" Green is one of the bodyguards of Nolan Cassidy. He takes Janus's incoming mail, as Nolan Cassidy wants no leaks coming out of Whittleton Creek. His outfit can be worn. Dale Anderson Dale Anderson is the mailman around Whittleton Creek. He carries newspapers and a package for James Batty. His outfit can be worn. Dewitt Grammer Dewitt Grammer is the plumber around Whittleton Creek. He can be found from the Schmidt house, that is for sale. If you ring the doorbell as the realtor, he will head into the house of Helen West. Helen West can be seen wondering if Grammer has serious allergies in order for her to kill Grammer. His outfit can be worn. Aiden Kelly Aiden Kelly is the assistant of Charles Blake III, and offers people fliers to promote Charles Blake III. He is unaware of the crazy regulations that Charles Blake III has in store. His outfit can be worn. Frank Schmidt Frank Schmidt was a resident of Whittleton Creek, who was killed by Helen West, due to an allergic reaction. He was apperantly good friends with Janus. His house has a vault that Nolan Cassidy seems to be interested about. The Ark Society Cornelia Stuyvesant Cornelia Stuyesant is a member of the Ark Society. She is an old friend of Zoe and Sophia Washington, and most likely a family member of the Stuyvesants, one of the three leading families of Providence. Christy Welch Christy Welch is the star of the Prague philharmonic, who was hired to play Schubert's Ave Maria at the funeral of Janus, blindfolded. Amos Dexter Amos Dexter is a member of the Ark Society. He is a businessman from Texas with a great love for alcohol and tobacco. He previously appeared in the GAMA facility in Hokkaido. Blake Nathaniel Blake Nathaniel is a treasure hunter who appears at the Isle of Sgaíl. His ex-girlfriend is Sophia Washington. They broke off due to a very wanted relic, the necklace commenly refered to as the "cloud serpent". Blake Nathaniel was after this necklace for months, he had searched all around the globe to find clues, leading him to the location, but as he had found the location, (to his anger) Zoe Washington and her sister, Sophia Washington, had found the location first. Zoe and Sophia Washington and their team of "trigger happy" mercenaries destroyed everything inside the temple, using explosives, just to gain access to the room of where the necklace was kept, but Blake Nathaniel was not someone to give up, after he had activated a series of deadly traps, killing at least three of the mercenaries and nearly killing the Washington sisters, Blake took the necklace from Sophia and left. Blake Nathaniel later donated the necklace to the Ark Society, which they put on display in the treasure exhibit. If this was a way of messing with the Washington sisters, as they are the newly appointed chairwomen of the Ark Society, or to preserve this old relic is not sure as of yet. During his visit to the Isle of Sgail,he will encounter the Washington sisters on multiple occassions, during these encounters the Washington sisters will start an argument, about the incident. He’s a reference to Nathan Drake, the Main protagonist of the Uncharted series. Also, if you listen to his dialogue, when he is talking to an architect, he is referencing the story of Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception. His outfit Can be worn. Axel Phinniger Axel Phinnier is the Master of Ceremonies. He does not have previous experience in Ceremonies. Rita Jenkins Rita Jenkins is the Janus's Wake's planner. Muriel Mortensen Muriel Mortensen is the Morgue Worker in Isle of Sgàil. Constantin Constantin is the butler of Arthur Edwards. Jason Portman Jason Portman is a member of the Ark Society and an NPC in Hokkaido. He had a facial surgery to look like Helmut Kruger, the famous model. He is the founder of Quantum Leap, which he sold to Tim Quinn. He can be found on Isle of Sgàil, with his scars and his HK Necklace. Jebediah Block / Roman Zelenko / Catherine "Kiki" Zola / Godfrey Hagen / Bernadette Craig These five individuals, all energy CEOs, are co-founders of The Ark Society. Jebedia Block is a coal baron, ultra-conservative climate change denier, and the sole dissenting voice in the Council's decision to embrace clean energy. His outfit can be worn. Marek Sinclair Marek Sinclair is an assassin, who has been sent by Sophia Washington, to eliminate The Constant. His outfit can be worn. Frederick Engelhorn Other Side Characters Pavel Zhukov Dave Ready Dave Ready is an employee of Kronstadt Industries, and worked as an ICA Insider during the first elusive target "The Undying". He is waiting at the Kronstadt reception, waiting for 47. Dave Ready will eventually go to the meeting with Mark Faba. Dave Ready had gotten into trouble with the Moreno Cartel, and ICA will help Dave with dealing with the cartel, in exchange for Dave's help. Pamela Kingsley Pamela Kingsley, also known as Pam, is a reporter for the GNN news. She first appeared in A Gilded Cage, where she had an interview planned with Claus Strandberg. She now appears in Nightcall, The Finish Line, Three-Headed Serpent, Chasing a Ghost, Another Life, and The Ark Society, on a TV screen, reporting various news. Timothy Yu Timothy Yu is a scientist working for Kronstadt Industries. He is a weapons technician, appearing in the first Elusive Target mission, The Undying. He will show Mark Faba around the lab, and show him the Pen, the Bomb and the Android. His outfit can be worn. Category:HITMAN™ 2 characters Category:HITMAN™ 2